Always there
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: based off a prompt from an anon on tumblr Izzy is hurt while Alec and clary are on a hunt and alec rushes home to find Magnus is already taking care of her.


Magnus had never been fond of shadowhunters but good lord that Alexander took his breath away. And then he met his wonderful younger sister whom Alec loved more than anything, and Magnus found that he quite liked her too.

She was smart, brave, funny, kind, and of course beautiful and he became quite close with her as his and Alec's relationship grew more serious. He often had her over to hang out when he wanted the company of someone who'd appreciate his new eyeshadow as much as he did.

"Oh Magnus, that one's gorgeous!"

The warlock smiled as Isabelle examined his new glitters.

"Thank you, I think I'll wear the red to Alec and I's date tomorrow."

"Oh, you have to let me do your nails!"

Isabelle was the best friend Magnus had had in many years and for Izzy, all her life.

So, when she got hurt, he was of course there to help.

They'd been in Izzy's room at the institute, where Magnus was helping her choose an outfit for her date with a seelie girl she'd met at Magnus' club. Screaming had started down the hall a few seconds before the alarms went off and Izzy sprinted out of her room with the warlock hot on her heels.

Raj almost smacked into her in the hallway in his rush to the weapons room.

"Oof! RaJ? What's happening?"

The shadowhunter answered in a rush as he continued running.

"There's a werewolf loose in the institute!"

He disappeared and Izzy exchanged a look with Magnus. She had her whip with her and Magnus had his magic, they'd go ahead and try to help.

Things went wrong almost as soon as they stepped into the main control room.

…..

"Why didn't Izzy come?"

Alec sighed, annoyed with the questions that never seemed to stop, as he lead Clary down an alley with his blade drawn.

"This mission only needs two people and you need training. Besides, her and Magnus wanted to hang out and I can't say no to either of them so..."

Clary nodded and carefully stepped over a garbage bag, sticking close to Alec.

"So, you got stuck with me."

He sighed again, eyes still scanning the alley for signs of the ravenor demon they'd been tracking.

"It's not like that, Clary. I'm not your biggest fan but you need training and Izzy and Jace have other plans. That's all."

He didn't mention that Jace didn't want to come because he was still confused about his feelings for his…sister, but he assumed she'd guessed anyway.

Alec paused in the dark alley and motioned Clary forward.

"Okay, its hiding behind that bin. Make sure it doesn't get you with its tail or teeth or you won't last long enough for me to get you to the institute."

Clary spun and looked at him in disbelief.

"You want me to kill it?"

"Yes. It's easy, just keep your wrist straight and follow through on your swing. And hurry up, they move fast."

Clary was about to argue again when Alec's phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and pushed Clary forward.

"I have to take this, it's the institute. But you can do it, I'm right behind you."

Alec watched Clary slowly approach the bin as he answered the phone.

"If this is Raj, I swear by the angel man, I'm in the middle of a mission."

"I'm sorry, but it's your sister. A werewolf got loose in the institute and.. she's hurt."

Clary was terrified but took a deep breath and moved forward, gripping her seraph blade with white knuckles.

'I'm a shadowhunter. I can do this.'

She was about to turn the corner and rush it when Alec's blade came soaring through the air and speared the demon creature to the wall, killing it instantly. Clary deflated and made a face the green ooze smeared over the wall.

"I thought I was supposed to kill it?"

"We have to go."

Alec pulled his blade from the wall and started sprinting back down the alley, not waiting to see if Clary would follow. She ran after him, recognising his tight expression.

"What's wrong?"

He paused, jaw clenching in worry as he sprinted down the street, Clary barely managing to keep pace.

"Izzy's hurt. Werewolf attack. I have to help her."

"Oh, god."

Alec was scary when he was worried. Clary followed him in silence as he stormed through the institute, flinging open doors and shouting orders at passing shadowhunters.

"Where's my sister? Get out of my way!"

He was a terrifying force of worried older brother and no one could stop him on his search for Izzy. Clary quietly apologized to those they bowled over in their search, until they finally got to Izzy's room.

Alec paused for only a second before he sprinted to where his little sister lay on her bed. Magnus was waving his hands over her, sending blue flames into her wounds, but moved back when Alec came in.

Alec stormed in and immediately began to fret over Izzy, he took her face in his hands and frantically searched her for injuries.

"Oh, god, Izzy are you okay? What did that wolf do to you? I came as quickly as I could."

Izzy was thankfully awake and mostly unharmed. She had several gashes across her stomach and a small cut on her cheek but they had stopped bleeding after some runes and some warlock magic. Her right ankle was sprained but she was in little pain, also thanks to Magnus.

Alec kissed his sister's forehead and wrapped her up in a hug, burring his face in her hair.

"I'm okay, Alec. It was only a little werewolf and Magnus was here."

Alec kissed her head again and looked up, only realising his boyfriend was there now that he knew his sister was safe.

He unwrapped one arm from Izzy and reached towards Magnus, pulling him into a hug as well.

"Thank you so much. Are you okay?"

Magnus smiled and kissed his angel.

"I'm okay and Isabelle will be too. She just needs to rest and stay off that ankle for a while."

Alec took his sister in his arms again and squeezed her tight as Clary watched, smiling. Alec always melted around Izzy and Magnus and it never ceased to make Clary smile.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I was so worried."

Izzy laughed and hugged her brother back, knowing he would be like this for a while.

"I know. I'm okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too, big brother."

Alec smiled and pulled Magnus towards him for another kiss.

"And I love you my wonderful warlock."

Magnus returned the sentiment against Alec's lips and Clary watched the small group with fond eyes but a sad smile, feeling out of place and alone. Until Izzy called her over.

"Clary! How did the hunt go?"

Izzy pulled her into a hug and demanded details as Clary laughed and asked for details of her own.

What a wonderful, strange, magical family she was a part of now.


End file.
